


Sweeter than Sugar

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Public Display of Affection, iced-tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shenanigans ensue involving iced-tea.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 47
Collections: Anonymous





	Sweeter than Sugar

George and Dream were getting lunch at a random Floridian dinner on the Broadwalk because Dream said George needed ‘the southern experience’, whatever that meant. They ate some fried chicken and grits (very southern.) and as they were about to leave Dream ordered some sweet tea.

They meandered the Broadwalk chatting and looking at tourist shops until they came across a rather empty part of the Broadwalk which had a few benches along the edge overlooking the ocean. Dream guided George over to one.

“Are you ready for the best-iced tea you’ve ever had?” Dream said with a cocky grin as they sat down.

George scoffed “Don’t you think you’re hyping this up too much? You won’t shut up about it.”

“Cause it’s that good!”

“Whatever you say Dreamy,” George said as he took the cold styrofoam cup from Dream, who had the dumbest smile on his face.

He took his first sip slowly, being cautious. As soon as the tea was on his tongue all he could think was,  _ Holy shit this is fucking sweet.  _ He could already feel his teeth rotting. His face pinched together as if he had eaten a lemon. He looked over to Dream who was sipping his casually as if he wasn’t drinking pure sugar.

“What is in this?! It’s disgusting!” At that Dream double-over wheezing, tears in eyes. After a moment of his ongoing hysteric laughter, George punched him in the arm playfully.

Still trying to catch his breath he said “You have to adjust! It’s really good when you do.”

“Yeah right.” George said as shoved his cup into Dream’s hands, “If it’s  _ so good  _ then why don’t you have some more?” He said with a smirk.

“Maybe I will.” Dream replied with a grin of his own. Dream looked George in the eyes and took a long sip out of George’s straw.

“Yum.” He breathed out, leaning closer to say it in George’s face, probably trying to make fun of him, little did he know George thought it was kind of hot, as Dream’s breath fanned across his face smelling of lemons and sugar, causing a flush to creep up the back of his neck. George wouldn’t let him get away with that.

“Mmm... You smell almost as good.” George said, game face on, leaning in closer, personal space no longer existing in their game.

“I bet you’d love to get a taste.” Dream said looking into George’s soul, causing him to shiver in the humidity.

“Maybe I would.” Leaning so close their lips were almost brushing.

“Then why don’t you?” Dream said tilting his head slightly to the side, allowing for greater access, the cocky grin still plastered on his face.

That was enough to push George over the edge. No longer hesitating, he slammed his lips onto Dream’s, the sudden movement causing him to be shoved far back onto the wooden bench. The styrofoam cups still between them, pressed against Dream’s chest. George shifted off the bench, now standing in front of the younger with one of his knees next to his thighs, George’s hands were on either side of Dream gripping the back of the bench so tight that he could feel his knuckles going white. After a moment Dream pushed the styrofoam cups into George, moving him off.

_ Oh god, I fucked up didn’t I? I should apologize- _

“Sorry,” Dream said before George could, “but could I put the cups down, I feel like spilling iced-tea everywhere would ruin the mood.” Dream said with a shit-eating grin. George felt his face burn.

“I- um… Yeah, sure, go ahead.” The Floridian smiled and set down the cups next to himself on the bench. Placing his eyes back on George he began to run his hands up the brits arms, pulling him closer. George moved so he was in Dream’s lap, his arms draped behind Dream’s neck, connecting their lips again. Dream gave an approving hum and deepened the kiss. George could taste the iced-tea on Dream’s tongue, but it didn’t have the overpowering sweetness it once did. It was comforting in the kiss, telling him that everything would turn out just fine.

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how to feel about this one but I just had it sitting in Google Docs and thought I should just post it. I hope that you enjoy it! Feel free to comment! I want to know what you guys think.


End file.
